


Defile

by Moriavis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-02
Updated: 2002-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to be defiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defile

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd little ficlet...it's made me decide that I absolutely _should not_ write anything 15 minutes before midnight... Let's see, I'll dedicate this to Cai and Regret, because they always give me presents, and maybe it'll convince them to give me more... :) (Aren't I a selfish little creature? :D) It's style is a bit different than what I'm used to writing...I think it shows...*shrugs*

Why are you always watching me?

Oh? You're not?

You're lying...

The placid argent that you call your eyes follows me everywhere, catalogues my every move...

Constantly burning into me...

A mirror...

Reflecting my face back at me...

Raven hair and nephrite eyes a distorted replica of pure silvery frost...

Do you want me? Hate me? Need me?

Why are you laughing? Do you think I'm as clueless as everyone thinks I am?

Do you think that I'm really some sort of savior that is so naïve he believes the world is rose colored and perfect?

Everyone wants something from me, even you. The question is--what?

What are you…?

Oh, gods…

Hot--searing and wet and your hands and your tongue and your teeth and oh gods please don't stop no one's ever wanted this and oh god I'll give you everything just don't don't _stop_ so sweet salty _need this_ pulsing filling me flesh and pain and red and lust and ecstasy your body against mine make me dirty impure perfect--

 _…shatter me…_

Where are you going…?

You wanted to defile me, leave me behind…?

…Did you know I wanted it too…?

Don't think this is over.

I can't let this be over.

Walk away as if this hasn't happened, as if you weren't a part of me, as if our hate hasn't transformed into something more.

I'm going to break you, Draco Malfoy.

I have to.

Before you have the opportunity to break me.


End file.
